Shadows of Almia: Undercover Spy
by Reddest Crimson
Summary: Kate Hitomi had to be under cover for her first assignment as a Spy. Goes to Ranger school and made friends without permission. Will Kate finish her mission? Will she stay a Spy or change heart. After her finally decision something happens, that would make her forget the light of day and the meaning of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you think this is a person trying to steal Shadows of Almia:Undercover spy just read the following!**

**No, no! I can't believe it! Today when I tried to log in my account it said that my account didn't exist! Then I found out my email was deleted and no way to get it back! I stayed up all night worrying about what's going to happen to the story! So I just made a new account and try to fix everything. I feel sad that I can't go back, I didn't know this at all! But here's Chapters 1 through 4. I'll get a new chapter just because of this! **

Chapter 1

A dark figure at the other side was slowly clapping as the student finished capturing the Pikachu. And to be honest it was quite creepy…

''My name, is Kaplan. Thank you for making this quick. Congrats, you are now part of my army….''He trailed off,'' For your admittance, you shall help me take over the world! AHAHAHA!'' He busted in a maniacs' laugh. The student stepped back to regain thoughts before anyone got a chance to react a loud booming voice from the door shouted the insane guys name.

'' KAPLAN!''

The student didn't move an inch but as for the so called 'Kaplan' he jumped back in fright to know who the one with the voice was. The footsteps ran up near the student who was still not caring about what was happing but Kaplan was starting to sweat.

'' I thought I told you to stop with that act; your scared everyone with it!'' She snapped.

The woman sighed annoyed while the student was just crossed armed seeming not really in the conversation.

Kaplan swaetdropped as he put his hands up defensibly, ''Sorry,'' He responded to the angered woman. He then turned to the student waiting patiently for the results.

''Congrats, you passed our entrance exam with flying colors! You even beat the school record, pretty impressive and unexpected for a newbie.'' He stated. The student looked up at the screen to see the score; the student smirked to see the capture was just 7 seconds.

The woman pulled the student to the side lines,'' Congratulations, starting today, you are now attending at this school!'' She went on,'' I'm Ms. April your teacher for the rest of the year, so nice to meet you! So now just follow me and we can get to our class!'' Ms. April finished leading the new student out of the Capture Hall.

'' Have fun with the school life!'' Kaplan yelled as they exited out.

OoO

"Alright, when I call you just can in.'' Ms. April told the student that just nodded. She smiled as she went to the class room. She went to the front of the classroom with the other student talking away.

''Class.'' She said.

…The class ignored her.

''Class.''

…Nope still didn't hear.

''CLASS!'' She screamed. The students winched as sat in their seats. She smiled and continued,''As you may remember that I mentioned that a new student was going to come today.'' And that was cue for the students to questions.

''Is it a boy? Or a girl?''

'' Looks cool, cute or looks like a celebrity?''

''Class.'' Ms. April warned with that the class shut right up. She smiled choose to ignored it and continued on,'' Anyways, even thought the student came here rather late it seems that the student already seems to learn lots of things! So without a further ado here's the newest addition to our class!'' She announced cue for the new student to come in.

Didn't really make so much noise to open the door the new student came in like there wasn't nervously or shyness in part of the body. The student finally got to the desk and turned around to let the class to see how the student looks like.

'' I'm Kellyn Hajime and I'm going here to be a Ranger.'' He stated plainly. His voice was high but yet low for his age. He wore the school uniform just like the rest of the class; he seemed to be below average height with a strange dark brown hair style. But the thing that was so different was his aquamarine eyes even thought they were half open you can tell they were pretty big. He wasn't like hot but really cute even if he is a guy.

''Well anyways Kellyn here scored pretty well on the- Keith, what's with the grin?'' Ms. April questioned a student. Kellyn turned to see who was she speaking to, and it only made his grin wider. He shot a small glare unnoticeable to the rest and rolled his eyes focus back to Ms. April.

''As I was saying, Kellyn here scored well on the test. Anyways Kellyn you can sit in the desk next to Keith.''

Kellyn looked back at the redhead and told in a bored tone,'' You mean the spiky red head?'' The comment made the class laugh excluding Keith who sent who just looked at Kellyn grinding his teeth which made him smirk. As the laughter died down Kellyn went to his seat avoiding eye contact to Keith.

''Today will be a study session for the test tomorrow. If anyone needs me I'll be staff room oh and Rhythmi show Kellyn around. Ok, I'll be off goodbye class.'' As soon she closed the door, Kellyn was surrounded by the class which made his sweatdropped followed by the questions.

''How come do came to school so late in the year?''

''What's up with your hair?''

As he had more questions a questioned boomed over the rest,'' Hey, new kid, forgot your name but how long did it take you to capture the Pikachu? Like an hour?'' Keith smirked.

Kellyn looked at Keith with an blank expression,'' Just a few seconds, but 7 to be exact they said that I beat the old record.''

The whole class gasped by his response, before Kellyn, Keith held the record for the entire school but now it seems like Kellyn took the title now. Before Keith could have a comeback a blond pushed him from his spot and grinned,'' Sorry about that Keith just shocked that you beat this record. He just a jerk so don't worry!''

'' I heard that. 'Keith informed her. But she shot a look Yeah-I-know. She looked back at Kellyn with a smile,'' Pay attention to me ok! I'm Rhythmi and I'm here to be an operator! ''

Kellyn cracked a small smile before shaking her hand,'' It's really nice to meet such a beautiful girl as you, Rhythmi.'' He said catching the class attention. '' My apologies for you having to work with the red head over there. Anyways, don't operators help Rangers on Missions am I right?''

''Yup and don't worry that just means that I can just boss around Keith and make him my slave.'' Is made the class laugh one again with Kellyn with his usual smirk.

''So moving on this is the classroom and the teacher hear is our teacher Ms. April. Just please don't make her mad, _ever._'' She shivered with the painful memory.

Rhythmi was showing Kellyn out and as for the rest went back to study for the test Ms. April mention earlier.

OoO

First she showed him the only other classroom in the school but she didn't what them to go in there she said and I quote,'' The hairspray smells like crap, and I want you to live longer without dying from the 'No running in the hallways' lecture, oh I feel so sorry for the others that were stuck in the class!'' She dramatically sighed as she probably dragged Kellyn down to the next stop.

Then was the staff room where Ms. April was working on something call the 'outdoor class?' and the dear Principle Lamont with his great tone of speech. Then comes the library also known as 'Keith's Nap room' and that's where she met Ponte the conflicted marshmallow boy and Isaac the super smart but easily embarrassed genius. Next was the 'Forbidden Basement' but they had to avoid it cause the name said it all! So they went upstairs were the dorms were left for the boys and right for the girls they were going up stairs to check out Kellyn's room and roommate but a screech for help was heard; they both faced each other and thought the same idea.

They rushed outside with lead on with another screech from the woman, Janice; the caretaker was frozen as many bidoof ran in crazy. They ran to her and Rhythmi comfort her.

''Heh, I wonder what all the noise was.'' Said a smudged voice. The three looked over to the front door looking at a smudged looking Keith.

'' Don't just stand around, help us!'' Rhythmi shouted annoyed at him. Keith just pouted with a disappointed look,'' But that's just gonna be boring as hell.'' He answered her. Then he looked at Kellyn then cracked a grin.

'' Hey, new kid! Still don't know your name but I challenge you! Whoever catches the most bidoofs wins!''

''Whatever.'' Kellyn said as he pulled out his Styler. Rhythmi looked over to him shocked.

''Please don't, I don't want you to end up like an idiot like him!'' She whispered yelled to him. Kellyn looked back with a small smile on his face,'' Don't worry I'm just tricking him to help, and if I do win that will be an added bonus.'' He whispered back ready to take him on.

OoO

''YEAH I WIN!''

Keith was cheering himself on for winning but as for Kellyn he was just petting the leader of the group ignoring Keith.

Janice told them all for a treat and still apologized as she was walking away from the three students.

''Even for your standers you weren't that bad.'' Kellyn commented in his own special way which made Keith's ego rose up a bit too much. ''Heh, back at you, Kellyn.'' He smiled still rubbing his neck.

''Keith, you idiot! You did know his name after all!'' Rhythmi said like she knew along. Meanwhile Keith was mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, seemed annoyed.

''Opps, I almost forgot one more stop!'' Rhythmi said remembering at the place she was talking about.

''Is it Ascension Square?'' Keith asked her. She nodded with a smile with her face.'' I'm going with ok.'' Keith said

''If you don't mind something though…''

The two guys asked what after they said that she started running down the stairs calling it a race. Of course Keith was all in for it but while he ran he screamed that she cheated. Kellyn was in a good peppy mood and ran down as well but he use the rail to slide down and made him reach the bottom first. He was smiling away for the rest but he didn't notice he was so caught up in the moment then he realized what he was doing; so cleared his throat and pretended nothing happened.

''Ok, that statue over there is the Stone Pledge!'' Rhythmi told Kellyn as she continued,'' If you make a pledge here then it will come true!''

''And that's it for Rhythm's wonderful tour!'' She announced then turned to Kellyn and said with the biggest smile,'' I hope we can be the best friends forever!''

''Forget Blondie here, be friends with me ok?'' Keith asked as he shoved her to the side.

Kellyn's sweatdropped as he could see the war was going to start but he bite his bottom lip remembering something someone told him a long time ago but he shook his head.

''How 'bout all of us be friends.'' Kellyn offered a bit annoyed of the two.

They both shot a look each other but slowly nodded for the sake of Kellyn. With the problem out of the way the trio went back to the school. With Kellyn had a thought on his mind.

'It wouldn't hurt right?'

OoO

Kellyn was in his room alone that he had to share with Keith. He looked around to see if his roommate was around. When he felt the close was clear he pulled out his phone was punched in some digits.

''Hey, little sis.''

''…Yeah, you called me haven't seen you for a week now!''

''Sorry, I had to study to get in the school. And apparently I beat the high score on my first try on acting like Ranger.''

'' That's so cool! And before I forget me and Mommy are having funny in Summertown but it's super hot!''

Kellyn smirked on how someone picked a place. Kellyn just hated the heat,'' Sorry about that, you're your playing in the beach right?''

''Yup!''

''It's been really great here too, I even made some friends.''

''…Didn't he say not to make any? Forget it! Tell me about them!''

''Well first is Keith he's-'' he was cut off from a voice from the door.

''Yo, Kellyn met me down stairs in the mess hall.'' Kellyn looked down a bit sad that he had to leave his sister.

''I got to go now; I'll call you when I have free time. Bye little sis and tell mom I love her you too!''

''Bye Big sis.'' Then she hanged up. Kellyn looked shocked then gave a small smile.

'Big sis huh?' Haven't heard that in a while.' He looked over in the mirror and smiled to himself

'I won't forget you _Kate Hitomi'_

Chapter 2 part 1

_Rough_ _childhood_,_ you got no idea_.

''_Look, its Nature Freak.''_

''_Oh yeah pigtails. What a weirdo.''_

''_Spiky is __**insane.''**_

_In Fiore, a small town known as Ringtown was home to a girl with the most beautiful smile you can imagine…too bad she's rarely smiles, what a shame right? All the bullying, is the problem for her, just because she's so close to Nature she gets bullied._

_Because of her gift she's called Nature but by all the kids of this small town that would be Nature Freak, Pigtails and Spiky. Yes, of course it seems that Nature Freak seems to be the worst from the three but the way they'd said it, it was just as cruel._

''_Can you leave already and cry to your friends,'' A smirk crawled up, ''But, wait. What friends?'' _

_Her gift? Simple, she and the environment are like the best of friends. But was it all her fault she has this, no it's not she didn't choose her life to be like this but even if she at dark times hates it she always blames herself other that it._

_She hated herself, she'd screamed in the mirror that, that person shouldn't exist; it was pretty dark for an eight-year-old to say. But that soon changed in one day._

_She was talking to her dad that she hasn't seen in a few weeks. He was away on a mission because he was an undercover spy, so she didn't see him often. While he was telling his story, all of a sudden a cry of a Pokémon came from the forest. She told her dad that she would be right back, so she dashed outside, through the forest till she found a small baby almost about to fall down from a tree. Just on the right time she jumped in the air and caught it in her small hands. She sighed in relief when she found out it was ok. Before she let it go she gave it a small hug to tell it in her own way that it was alright and released it back to the wild. She didn't stick for long because she had to go home and tell her dad that she was alright. _

_But when she went home she found her hardworking father asleep on the chair. She gave a small smile as she kissed him on the forehead. She was turning back outside till she found piles of paper near his case as a good little girl she was, she decided to pick them up. She was almost done; there was just one left but this one grabbed her attention. It was dark red and had big black bold letters._

'_Dear Agent H,_

_We would like to thank you for all your hard work! At the last meeting we were glad to see your beautiful Wife and very special daughter. Listen she has great potential to be just like you and as the head and Chief of this organization I would like her to have very special training to reach it. The training itself will be 7 years long I'm sorry to say that, she won't be able to see her family in that long. But as the Father it's up to you. Please fill out the bottom slip for yes and no. I'll see you soon –Head Boss' _

_She looked at the bottom to see it filled out no. She knew where he was coming from but she would like to leave this hell. She got a pencil and erased it and put yes in a dark black marker. At the back she started writing the best she could. _

'_Daddy, I know you want me to stay and have my life here but I don't like it here. I want to be just like you; to be as strong and smart. So please say yes, or I'll tell mommy about this and then I'll surely win! _

_I'll start packing. –Nature'_

_She laughed at the ended and wanted her dad to read this so she waited for a bit. After a while she got bored so she went outside to play with her Poke friends._

_She ran for a bit till she saw the same small baby Pokémon walking around running and jumping like it was brand new. It went like this for a while till it noticed her. The Pokémon smiled as she raced to her side playing with her. She couldn't help but laugh along as they had the time of their lives. But it stopped when she heard clapping. She froze in shock and quietly told the baby to leave, it did at it was told and ran down the trail. She still stood still as she prepared for the worse; she held her hands over her head ready for impacted._

''_That was amazing you did a few hours ago!'' She was shocked yet again. She got the guts to turn around and she were the voice was coming from. She was stunned when she found out this Dark green haired teenager was the one who said it. In all her years the only people that were nice to her where the grown-ups in town and the rest, well you know._

''_You're the girl everyone talks about, right?'' He asked. The girl nodded her head to say he was right. A grin appeared in the nicest possible way,'' You were amazing and this comes from the Ranger runner up for being base leader!'' She stood awed, this was a real Ranger? She never met one because everyone told her to stay away from them, she should have ignored them!_

'' _I can see you already being a Ranger in the future.'' Before she could respond a beeping sound come from the thing on his wrist along with a crack smile on his face._

''_It looks like the newbies are here!''He started to run out of the forest before he was out of sight he yelled something, ''Hey, next time I see you, you better be a Ranger! We'll see you soon!'' With that he left. Leaving the girl alone again leaving one thought on her mind._

'_Me? Being a Ranger?'_

Chapter 2 part 2

_Years later she was back in her hometown not much surprised that things haven't changed. She grew taller, stronger. That little girl grew into a strong teenager to sum it all up. She walked down the forest path with her belongings in her small bag. As she walked down she saw the people that bullied her earlier they spotted her and turned pale to her hair style; pigtails._

''_Spiky?'' She nodded in response._

''_We're sorry for the way were acted like kids.'' That's when she snapped._

''_Oh, so you think one apology with make up for the years and years of hell?'' She started coldly. The two froze from her actually saying something after all those years and after all those years it had to be that? _

''_I can do so many things that can make us even but in true you two and all the rest are just pieces of-'' Before she finished a small girl with light red hair was screaming, ''Big sister? ... Big sister!'' The little red head that seem like her age when she left jumped to her arms and embraced her. She could only stay frozen as she let the smaller girl hug her._

_Then it snapped, she remember her mother telling her in a letter that she was pregnant a month in she was in training. So this small little cute girl was this monster's sister?_

''_You're her right? You're my big sister mommy and daddy was talking about?'' She softly mumbled yes as she hugged her back but glared at the two who were watching. They got the threat then left without making a sound._

''_Let's go home, Mary Jane.''_

_OoO_

_A week after she was home she spent all her time with her mom, dad and her new little sister, Mary Jane. Till one day something big happened._

_She was home in a house in the forest very close to Ringtown till she heard a glass shatter in the kitchen. She dashed in there thinking that her mother once again fell a glass cup. But that soon changed when she saw her mother holding a note and crying her heart out. She went to her side and hugged her for comfort. She asked what was wrong then her mother gave her a slip of paper and rushed up stairs._

_It said,' Dear to the wife and daughters of this idiot,_

_Your dad/husband has been captured by me PBH. Since he discovered my little secrete he has to be gone for a little while, so he can't tell the Rangers or the Agents about my plans. We would have left your family alone but the idiot had to contact the Miss before we knock him out. So we will be here any minute now. I'll be happy to see you all.'_

''_We need to leave! Get all you stuff now and meet me and MJ at the base, hurry!''It was her mother walking or actually running out the door. She had to react as she got her bag threw in some clothes and got some of her personal stuff. Then she heard the door slam open...they were here._

''_Search the first floor as for you two look upstairs we meet here.'' She panicked; she stumbled near the window and knew what has to be done. She opens the door and threw lamp into the other room far away from here. She hears the steps quicken so she got the chance to go to her window and dropped to the ground. With all her strength she ran all the way to the base holding a bag that held dear to her._

_OoO_

_People stared at her and the rest of her family wondering what was going on. They still have to catch their breathes but that didn't stop her._

''_You (Gasps) have to (Gasps) have the town on _lockdown _(Gasps)'' She told them breathlessly. They did as told as they set the silent alarm that made people aware and but their defenses up. They gave a small breath then turned at them for an explanation._

_**An explanation later…**_

''_I see, I knew leader shouldn't have gone to winter town to visit!'' The Ranger named Lunick exclaimed as he banged his head on the nearby counter. A light blue haired Ranger; Solana went next to him and tried to snap him out of it._

''_So I think that you wanna use the phone, huh?'' She nodded a she approach the phone. She punched in some numbers and waited for the phone to answer. She looked over to the rest and went to the next room._

_She responded as the beeping stopped, '' Sir, I need to report that Agent H has been captured what shall I'll do?''_

''_Yes, I see… I'll send some people to escort your family to a safer destination. But as for you, you got assign you your first mission rookie.''_

''_Yes, I understand. Please fill me in sir.''_

''_Alright it seems you accept,'' There was a long pause before he continued._

''_For this will be a long termed one, lucky for you that you need to be away from home…''He trailed off._

''_What, I'm in a different town?''She interrupted. She heard him clear his throat, not a good sign._

''_Well, a different region; Almia.'' She almost had dropped the phone when she heard the news. She had to leave her family once again and this time it was in Almia! She has already been to somewhere for the past years and years of training now she had to leave the country again!_

''_Y-yes. I u-understand.'' She answered not knowing what to say._

''_I see, as I was saying, there been strange things happening there especially near a Ranger school. Lots of singles have been going through there and I want you to be undercover as a student. We plan on you passing and being sent to Vientown to be a Ranger so you can further investigate this.''_

_A Ranger just like them…_

''_But since your been on the alert you have to be sent undercover. Maybe Kellyn Hajime rings a bell to you?''_

''_Yeah! My cousin Kellyn Hajime he is a Ranger that works at the Ranger Union, my mother always talks about him but… what does he have to do with this?''_

''_Oh he does, he does, Kellyn.'' She knew where this was going._

''_Let me guess, I'm going to dress up like Kellyn so I can go undercover so I won't get caught in the process, am I right?''_

''_Indeed, bright young soul,'' She knew it, ''I'll get you stuff ready you leave tomorrow just stay where you are now for the night.''_

''_Yes, sir.''_

''_And, Kellyn?''_

''_Yes, sir?''_

''_You can't make friends.'' He stated clearly. He just had to crush that dream to finally have some friends._

''_It's good to blend in and try to get inside on this but I don't want you have to be asked certain things and then slip up. I'm so sorry.''_

''_I understand, and don't worry about me .Goodnight.''_

Chapter 3

Kellyn otherwise as known as Kate went down to meet up with Keith, wondering what he wanted. She walked down to see her two new best friends waiting along with the rest of her classmates. Keith as always seemed to be as impatient as ever.

''Finally you came! We've been waiting forever now!'' Keith complained as he kept tapping his foot. Kate didn't like the attitude but she still needed to get on everyone's good side.

'' My apologies, but I had to finish a conversation with a relative. So, again why did you call me here?'' She said still wondering the whole time. She notices the rest were exited for something, hopefully it's a good thing.

''Welcome to the test of courage, Kellyn!'' The group cheered at least quite enough not to get notice. Kate blinked once then twice and tilled her head.

''Test of courage?''

''It shows if your bravery, you have to do it but it's not a big deal. Anyways the rules are simple, four people left their stylers in a room down stairs and you got to return them to the basement then you're done! But since it's really dangerous for someone to go alone the person that sits to the right of you will go with you and give you hints!'' Rhythmi announced then looked over to Keith along with the rest of the group. Keith was wondering off then realized what that meant.

His faced turn sour,'' Aw, no! It's me." Kate looked a bit disappointed it wasn't Rhythmi but shrugged and walked up to them,'' Let's just go and get it over it.'' Kate told bored. Keith grunted and walked behind her walking down the stairs.

OoO

''Man, it's really dark.'' Kate said as she squint her eyes to adjust to the dark.

''Hurry up, Kellyn I got stuff to do-''

Kate was behind Keith as she looked around the hallway, looking for a door. Then a sound put Keith on the frisk so he tripped, falling to the ground with Kate under him.

Kate just groaned in pain by the weight Keith held; remember she's still a girl. Keith blush bright red, embarrassed by how close they were to each other.

Kate later still in pain opened her eyes then snapped in annoyance,'' Can you get off of me, you crushing my insides!'' Keith stared into her eyes then got up clearing his throat and pulling on his collar, as for Kate she dusted herself as she stood up adjusting her clothing.

''Thanks for not killing me with your weight.'' She said in a sarcastic voice. Keith would usually have a comeback but he couldn't help but wonder why her eyes were so big with a unique eye color. She glanced over and saw it was just a Bidoof,'' It was just a Bidoof, Keith.'' She sounded still annoyed.

''Shut up, Kellyn''

''Like you're the one to talk. You afraid of the dark huh?'' Kate smirked. Again for the second time Keith blushed in embarrassment .

''N-no it's just…uh the school gives me the creeps ok!'' He shuttered. Kate rolled her eyes and went ahead to capture the Bidoof. She smirked with her capture and left him in the dark alone.

He called out her name but she was too far away to hear. He walked around the school mostly blind, to find his friend.

Chapter 4

Kate during her minutes alone had collected 3 out of the 4 Styler and were attach to her waist band. She was later looking for the finally so she could finally get out of she new version of her school. She been out here for so long and was too into it she was thinking she was herself and with the Spy skills she had obtain during the years of training she is too focus into it.

Poor Keith was still screaming for Kellyn, but too bad for him that Kellyn isn't here, it's Kate. She went to the hallway to see Keith blindly running into things she laughed while she ran her hand through her hair...but really a wig. She stopped laughing, realized she was Kellyn right now and not for a long time Kate. She went up to him and yelled,'' Come on Dazzle, I think I found the last one.'' Keith was startled but the sudden noise and walked to the voice directions.

He gave a glare,'' Yeah good for you, as for me I was just I don't know, screaming your name!'' She smirked a bit then answered.

''Well sorry then.'' She apologized with her small smile. '' Is the last one in the library right?'' Kate asked as she looked back at the door. Keith nodded and showed her the way to the last location for the missing Stylers.

OoO

Kate was now looking at about six boxes in here way to get to the back where she saw the last of the remaining 4,shining. The undercover spy with all her training could easily get it without breaking a sweat but she has a witness and that was Keith.'I need him to get out of the room... breaking them will just take all night.'

''Hey,Dazzle?''

''Hum? 'He turned his head giving his attention and let her know he was listening.

''I think I left my Styler back in Ms. April's room. Can you get it? It's just because me legs are really tired.''

''Sure thing, let the better guy do this!'' He yelled showing off as always. Kate just let him had this he was really cute when he's so excited only if he could work on the ego.

'Your the only guy so your the best.' She thought to herself to correct him. He went off with a dash out the door leaving Kate in a smiley mood but that soon disappeared when she looked through on what she thought about Keith.

'Wait...did I said Keith was cute?' Just the thought make Kate shivered clearly disturbed. She shook her head and focused on the main concern, she went on the nearest table and breathed. She jumped to the end and made it back but too make it more difficult for her standard she added some flips, twists and curves. She jumped the last one which made she land on her feet and smiling, she had finally found the last one. She put in with the others and gave a small smile. Soon on cue Keith came in with his red face matching his crimson hair.

''Look at what I found on the ground.'' She showed him her waist band containing all of the Stylers to him.'' Let's go to the basement so we can drop these off and get some sleep.''

As they went near the forbidden basement, Keith as always made a bit that he could make it to the door before she could. As the competitive person Kate grew up to be accepted his bet and raced him to the basement. But something happen how should I simply this?

Keith +cluts +stairs -Kate = A idiot falling down the stairs.

Kate rushed down the stair avoiding the mistake Keith and went to check if he was ok. Kate started to laugh at the sudden turn of events when she saw a pair of boxers peeking out of his pants. Sure as a girl she would have blushed or be disgusted but when she saw the Luvdisc print boxers it made her burst into laughs.

The laughing came to a stop when she hear a several snickers and strange laughs. Then a group of Gastly appeared in front of them and was aiming to Kate. After she recovered for the sudden shock she made her capture and even though they kept disappearing she made the capture as a real Ranger. As for Keith he was in the side lines witnessing the entire thing; he was just completely shocked. As they thought the craziness was over a boomed sound came from the door.

''WHO'S THERE!?'' It was the uptight teacher from next door screaming for the intruders. Keith turned white and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of there it would have been under raid are if Keith didn't scream, ''OH SHIT!''

OoO

''So that's what happen but thankfully I put them in the right place before Keith screamed like a little girl.''

Kate was explain on what happened for apparently the last 16 minutes.'' Did not and you know it, Hajime'' Keith complained. Kate just shrugged as she went back to Rhythmi.

''Alright, but you did make it so congrats, you passed!'' Rhythmi cheered along with the others. They had all had a midnight snack before going to their rooms. As the newbie here she followed Keith back into their room. Keith jumped in his bed and was already sound asleep. Kate however was busy doing homework her own personal homework.

She pulled out her laptop and inserted a flash drive it appeared to be a list on the whole school and next to them a comment from Kate about the person.

''I hate the idea on looking through everyone's stuff tomorrow, sir.'' She was currently messaging her boss from the assignment.

''Remember by doing this you can help prevent disaster from happening.''

''Yes I know sir. Goodnight to you then.''

With the feeling off unease on her mind she somehow mange to sleep that night...but with a nightmare of her childhood.


	2. Empty Pledge

**...Sorry.**

**On to the story.**

Chapter 5

Everyone could see a change in Kate after spending 3 weeks along side her, but it's just her gaining some humanity than she was before. Whenever someone asked is she was ok then she would go back to the polite cold character she's was suppose to play.

''Everyone you know what to today is right?'' The question seem to lit the whole class faces mood.

''OUTDOOR CLASS!'' Kate blinked and looked around confused at her fellow classmates. Ms. April talked about the review for a upcoming test. Then mention a thing or two about the 'outdoor class' apparently we have to be at Ascension Square as soon as we turned in missing work for the class. Kate kept trying to get her attention but Mr. Kincaid had to come in and complain about very useless subjects, since Ms. April is a kind hearted person she helped him.

She look around when unentertained eye then her best friends popped out of nowhere grinning with their usual ways.

''I can't wait till outdoor class! I even have 51 questions right now!'' He seemed very pumped up for this...maybe a bit too much in Kate's option. Rhythmi gawked at him by the number amount then her sweat dropped.

''You really remember all of it?''

''Yup, I have a crystal clear memory.'' He glanced at Kate and frowned a bit.'' Kellyn~ hurry up!'' Kate eye rolled by his immatureness but Keith will be Keith.

''I mean what's the big deal with this 'outdoor class'?'' After she asked Rhythmi and Keith looked at her like she went insane. Keith was the first one to snap out his shock state,'' What the hell are your saying!? What's the big deal she says. It when a real life Ranger comes to our school and we can ask questions about anything!'' Kate had never seen Keith so passionate about anything, will maybe expect food and sleep.

''I see...I'm sorry Dazzle. I didn't know it was such a big deal to you.'' Kate told with less icy personality as usual. Keith started to had a light side on his cheeks, Kate took a notice but didn't mention it.

''Let's go.'' Kate finished as she went to the front of the door.

''Lady's will go first.'' Kate showed the door to Rhythmi. She smiled as she went to the door ahead. All that was left was her and Keith. He smirked before he spoke,'' You heard yourself, lady's go first.'' Kate sent a small glare before going thought the door but before she did that she whispered something to Keith's ear.

''Maybe you need some sunscreen.'' She left with a smirk on her face leaving a burning from embarrassment. It looks like Kate won this round.

OoO

Kate arrived at the grounds to see a Red uniformed man getting all the attention for the students and staff. The sight of the uniform almost made her knees weak...it reminded her about that promise to that ranger. Kate snapped out of it when the whole call called for Kellyn. She went down and went between Rhythmi and Keith with her arms crossed as she checked out on the Ranger.

Height: About 5' 9''

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: ...Afro

Several of the students were laughing at his type of style. Kate could only glare at Keith and Rhythmi who were laughing. She just what'd the laughing to stop'...stop...making fun of me.' In the back of her head whimpered a thought of a sad young child.

''Hello people of Ranger School, my name is Crawford and I'm a Ranger located in Vientown right by here. And I was a student here just like you all.'' He had a deep voice. '22' thought as she continued to listen.

''Well it's been a while Crawford. But that hair-...let's just get this started.'' Ms. April sighed.

A boy from the other class rose is hand and Crawford nodded at him,'' Why did you become a Ranger?''

Crawford grinned by the question,'' Well I love Pokémon and helping people so why not do both. It's a great job, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.''

The boy smiled,'' I feel the same way! I'm glad I asked you.''

Keith rose his hand very high up to get his attention but a girl from the other class had beat him to him.

'' What type of Pokémon are hard to capture?'' Crawford looked up to the sky and started to think.

''Well for me...it would be ghost types. I hate it when there at one place then poof vanished to the next.'' The girl eyes widen; well I guess you do learn something everyday, ''I didn't know that!'' Keith eyes slightly widen as he looked at Kate, Kate's eye say it all,'' Never mention it.''

Rhythmi rose her hand but didn't wait to be called on,'' Oh, me next! I'm Rhythmi, you think I can be an Operator?'' Crawford was already showing signs on not known what to say.

''Well from your fiery personality then sure you can do it.'' Crawford and the rest knew he was just sugarcoating it. Keith scoffed by her question,'' Hey Rhyth, do you think your confusing him as a fortune-teller?'' She gave a glare at Keith but he choose to ignore it.

''Hey, how bout me? Will I become a Ranger?'' Kate face palm herself by Keith's ignorance.

''Now aren't you confusing me as a fortune-teller?'' Crawford mention in an awkward and laughable situation.

''Oh, redo. Let's see have you-'' He was cut off.

''Dazzle honestly everyone one has a question each.'' She looked at Crawford and asked,'' So have you made any mistakes lately?'' Crawford just looked at Kate very confused. Then he realized everyone was starting to stare so he answer her question.

''Well let's see...the time I spilled juice on my Styler. That was sure nasty.'' He gave a sour face,'' Then the time I tired to capture a stuffed doll.''

''Oh, and that time I put my Ranger Uniform over my pajamas...wait, hold up! Why are you making me say these things!'' He turned bright red as the whole group started to laugh while Kate gave her signature smirk.

While the commotion a beep started to ring out of Crawford's Styler.

''Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford it'd me Barlow!'' The voice announced.

''Yup, I'm here leader!''He responded waiting.

'' There's a Mantine hurt near the coast line shore of the school. It seemed that the Mantine got struck by a cargo ship. Luana has a boat for you soon so get on the boat and help the Mantine. We have to get your help on this one.''

''I got the picture. I'll be on my way.'' He reported as he ended the Voicemail.

''So cool..'' The boys cried.

''Please help the Mantine!'' The girl yelled at him.

Crawford went on his pose,'' Don't worry kids I'm going!'' He looked back at the Principal Lamont,'' Since everyone is worried I'll report to you about what happens. I'm really sorry to cut class short.''

''No need to apologize. Say isn't that your boat?''

A boat pulled over to the dock with a dark haired girl operating the ship.'' Come on Crawford.'' He waved goodbye to the students before running to the boat and ridding it near the coast.

''Alright everyone, since that was one of the shortest outdoor class I have ever seen; it was the most exciting one so far!'' You could tell she was glad for not failing.

''Let's get back to the school everyone.''

On cue everyone started to walk back to the main building. Except a certain trio.''Come on, I what to make a pledge here with you guys.'' Rhythmi proposed. Keith and Kate nodded at the idea.

'' I pledge that we will have all our dreams come true!'' She started.

'' I pledge that when ever evil comes we can kick their asses!'' That was of course Keith's.

Kate looked at them with sad eyes and a sad smile,'' I pledge...that we will always be together...''

Keith and Rhythmi cheered really loud while Kate stayed quite as all of them went up the stairs back to class.

'Why did I pledge something that will never come true. You're more of an idiot than I thought Kate.'

**I made it really long for you guys sorry for all the messed up things that happen but I will conuite the story and thanks for all of you guys that review. I own nothing alright!**


	3. Thief loose in the School

**I hope you like and review the following story! Btw if you don't know I have another story posted it's a crossover and you should check it out! I'll post very soon! Now on to the story! Btw I don't own anything alright? I said it!**

Chapter 6

''Alright before we begin class I just want to remind you all of one thing,'' She caught all the students attention.'' Remember last week that Crawford came to Outdoor class and had to leave early?''

They all nodded.

''It seems that it was good health and was brought back to the sea just yesterday.'' The whole class cheered and smiled by the good news.

''Anyways on to todays lesson; the teamwork between the Ranger and the Operators.''

"If there is so much trust between the Ranger and the Operator. Rangers go to unknown ways that he or she had never saw. It's the job of the Operators to help the Ranger out by telling many various things. Operators help out Rangers on in other many ways, like recharging their Stylers. The Operators reach out to Rangers from the base they were assign to . Tell me what they call that system?"

''Voicemail!'' Other than our strong willing future Operator said. Ms. April smiled and nodded,'' Yes that's right. But our school Stylers don't have that feature pushed it like the other.''

''But, these do.'' Ms. April moved out of the way to show the hold class the red colored Stylers. She picked them up and continued with the lesson,'' These are that do have the feature. We were able to borrow them from the Ranger Union. Principal Lamont ask for them from the chairperson of the Union. We can use them today to demonstrate Voicemail. Alright for the roles they will be Rhythmi as the Operator and Keith the Ranger."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt Ms. April." Kate pointed to the empty desk, "But Dazzle isn't here."

''Please don't tell me he slept in today? It doesn't matter Kellyn, you can just act the part of the Ranger.'' Ms. April went to the duo's desk and placed the two crimson Stylers.

Kate could see the fire in her eye also excitement from her best friend play who she wants to be,'' Hello? This is Rhythmi specking can you hear me, Kellyn?''

"Rhythmi..." Kate sweatdropped, "We're too close together. I can hear you without the Styler."

"Huh? I guess you can just get some distance then we'll try it out"Kate nodded as she went up to leave the classroom but by doing so she was smacked by the door.

''Hey no running in the classroom either young man!'' Of course Mr. Kincaid have to do that do her.

''My apologizes, Mr. Kincaid. I wasn't paying attention by my actions.''

''Anyways I was wonder if you have seen Mr. Dazzle lately. I need to have a word with him.'' Ms. April nodded her head to him.

"You see, we have a problem on our hands. We _had _a number of School Stylers stored in the Staff Room. Had, I say. And now, the entire lot of them have disappeared without a trace. And to see that Mr. Dazzle isn't 'here' must make my hypothesis correct. That he was the thief!''

'' Mr. Kincaid, I'm sorry for arguing with you but Dazzle, I know won't do that! Even thought he is an annoying student and prankster to this school but he won't steal!'' Kate encounter to his statement.

"Oh, but still!" Mr. Kincaid snapped, "He runs in the hallways, plays way too many practical jokes and he sneaks into the basement in late nights ..."

"Yes but so did, I but I'm not being suspected." Kate replied.

"It's only obvious that he would be suspicion!"

"MR KINCAID!" Ms. April yelled from the argument, "Don't you always say that It's wrong to cast suspicion on others without proof?"

''Give us a chance!''

''I'll look in the mess hall!''

''I'll be at the library!''

''We should give Keith a chance!''

Mr. Kincaid was overwhelmed by how many believed that he was good. He simply tsked and left the room along with all the others.

Kate looked at Rhythmi and saw how upset and determine she was,'' Kellyn! When you have any leads on Keith's tell me alright!'' She rushed out of the class room calling his name.

OoO

Kate went outside to catch some air from the stuff school that she was in. She yawned, then she became silent when she heard the sound of a knife being pulled out. She looked at over to the back of her to only be pushed to the ground, she felt a sharp pain running down her shoulder as she fell. She didn't yelp, but winched a bit though. She glanced up to see a masked maniac holding, now a blood cover knife. She held her hand on her wound and jumped back.

'' So your the one that have been stealing this school Stylers.'' She stated,'' Well from the MCB you are hear by under arrest for theft and threating a school full of children!''

He had her cornered at the moment he brought out his knife and Kate saw her bloody reflection on it. Then he rushed to the corner she was in Kate moves -

He couldn't really register, so smooth and fast, inhumanly fast.

Then in a blink of a second -the palm of her hand was on his back, she squeezed it with great force it that made him weak to his knees. Then she moved once again to the back of him within a split second, she got his arm and twisted it- it made him yelp in pain. He made a weak attempted to harm her again but she forced him down to the ground. She gave a disgusted look before pulling out a punch which knocked him out as a light.

She looks at the body.

''People like you make me sick.''

OoO

''Thank Arceus that you weren't hurt, what exactly happen?''

'' Like I said before Ms. April, I went to check outside and the guy had all of the missing Stylers in his bag but he was some reason unconscious .'' Kate couldn't tell the truth on what really happen.''But did you find Keith?''

As the question was being asked on cue Keith came in rubbing his head,''Hey, guys.'' Ms. April and Rhythmi went to his side and hugged him to death.

''What happen to you Dazzle?'' Kate asked him wonder where he was the whole time. He sighed and explained,'' Well when I was running late to class, I saw this creepy dude carry lots of the school Stylers. I knew he wasn't a teacher here so I yelled for him to stop but he ran off. I went after him till we ended up near the back of the school then he punched my head, I was starting to lose conscious. But I saw someone else going after him, I think I remember her...'' He trailed off. Kate face turned pale white, did he see her?

''So what happen?'' She asked clearly nervous.

''She took him down, and by her voice, she was a girl but I really didn't get the chance to see how she looked like though. But the only thing I saw was a crescent moon looking scar on her shoulder.''

Kate looked down at her shoulder that was a bit ripped but the cut unrevealed, she was really it, huh?

''It's all in the past. I'm just glad that you are all safe. Now go to your rooms and get some rest alright!''

The trio went back to their dorms.

Kate had one thing on her mind,' I need to keep Kate a secrete for a long time, it doesn't matter to who, she needs to not come back for a long time from now...'

**Poor Kate. Damn her job sometimes.**

**Anyways Review! Each one makes my day go better and I really need it for today( Hasn't been a great day so far) I'll see you soon!**


	4. Something From Childhood

**I'm going to give a shout out to Sakura Touko for always reviewing on my story that had to be transferred, and my beauty and the Beast one, thanks a lot! **

**Anyways here's chapter 7 I don't own anything and thanks for checking out my story even though I'm new to this place for writing, I love the support!**

Chapter 7

"Alright, everyone, after a week of putting appointments we can finally get to do our One Day Internships!'' The class cheered by the news.

''Just look at the poster to your destination and you can be on your way! Have a safe day everyone!'' Ms. April waved goodbye before leaving the classroom. All the students when straight up to the board, pushing and shoving each other.

Kate just sat in her desk, scoffing at the rest, she wanted to wait till everyone left to go to her base. Then her curly haired best friend bounce in front of her,'' Hey, Kellyn!''

''Oh, you read the poster already?'' She said looking over back to the smashed group of students. Rhythmi had a spark of fire in her eyes,'' Yeah I was the first one to get to it.'' Then she looked back at the line where some students were lying on the floor,'' I guess I got carried away, though.'' She laughed as Kate's sweat dropped.

''I got the Ranger Union!'' Kate's face was drained from the color. It slipped her mind that her cousin worked there.

''Oh. That's great.'' Kate held her poker face for this one. Rhythmi just innocently smiled at her, making the unease grow.

Then on cue Keith ran into Kate's desk, distracting her from all the other things. He was parts of his school uniform was ripped along with his fiery flaming hair more messier than usual. He was breathing heavily resting his head on her desk.

''Sc-school gi-girls c-can be vicious when th-they need to be.'' He glance up at Kate and gave a smile, ''W-we got th-the same.'' He continued to talk with heavy breathes. He cleared his throat and had a control on his breath.

''It's Vientown.'' He finished with his signature grin.

OoO

They walked down the steps of the school entrance, Kate was actually exited to meet more Rangers. Would they be cool, heroic, amazing, adventurous...kind? Kate didn't notice she was walking more faster than Keith. She gave a smirked as she went even faster, he clicked his teeth before doing thee same thing. Till...

''Oh Arceus, help me!''

Kate looked to the right of her seeing a middle age man climbing up a tree, yelling for help. Kate wondered why but his next scream answered the question.

''Evil Bidoofs, attacking me!''

After the yelled Keith was right beside her, she looked very disappointed on what he said,'' Pokémon are our friends. They never will hurt you unless they have a reason. They can be just like us they can be: Happy, angry, confused, and they can be sad if you treat them wrong.''

She bent down to the Bidoof,'' Isn't that right?'' The two bounced and cheered their names.

''It's ok, no one is hurting you. You can go home now.'' They cheered their names once more before jumping over the school fence to the near by school forest.

''T-thank you, miss. You sure have a gift.'' She just looked at him and went back to her cold quite self. She glanced back at both of them and just went outside the school fence. The man just gave Keith a sigh.

''New student to the school?'' He glanced back at her, '' Sure is a bold one, huh?'' Keith looked along with him.

''Yeah, he is, Little Tim.''

OoO

Kate and Keith went down the bridge leading to mainland. Kate was curious on how the outside of the school looked like, she came by car and couldn't look out the window, she was too busy looking on her laptop how Rangers use the Stylers. She gazed at the ocean and how it reminded her so much back at her Region. Kate heard a little whimpered coming ahead of the bridge. A young girl with golden sun hair looked around, seemed to be looking for someone. Was she lost?

Kate ran up to her and bended to he height,'' Hi, are you lost?''

''Y-yes. I'm looking for my big brother.'' Kate smiled as she took her hand and started to walk back to the school. Keith finally ran up to her,'' Yo, Kellyn! Where you going? Who's the girl?'' Kate gave a slight glare as she continued to walk to the end of the bridge.

Isaac came close to sight with Ponte, the girl gripped harder on Kate's hand. Isaac was still talking to Ponte not knowing what was going on. Then Ponte pointed towards the bridge, Isaac looked then his eyes shot open.

''Melody?'' He asked uncertain. He was close enough, so Melody jumped to his arms and hugged him tightly.''Big brother!'' The girl; Melody cheered. Kate gave a small unnoticeable smile to the reunion, it gave her good pleasant memories.

''What are you doing out of Pueltown, alone!'' He yelled. She looked at the ground as she twirled her fingers,''I just wanted to see you...I haven't seen you in about 3 years now.''His face soften as he gave her a warm smile.''Well...I guess I can drop you off, you can come with.'' Then her face lit up,''Thank you!''

He looked at Kate with a sign of confusion,'' Why were you so nice to her, Hitomi?''

''Let's just say that she reminded me of someone, and who wouldn't be nice to her...she's very pretty.'' Melody blushed,'' T-thank you.''

''We have to get going before we're late.'' He looked at Melody and hold her hand,'' Let's go.'' They went ahead till Melody looked back and giggled,'' Bye, big brothers' friends!''

Keith took out his phone then his eyes shot wide. He shoved the phone to Kate's face so she could see.

It's already been 15 minutes.

''Come on, Kellyn!'' He grabbed her hand and started to drag her down the path,'' We have to get there quick!''

OoO

They ran all the way to the Ranger Base. Vientown was a small ordinary town like any other, couple of houses nothing special but the Ranger base...well other than a farm is the certain of attention. One look at the building gave her knee grow a little weak by each step closer to the building. Keith did notice she was slowing down but thought of it of nervously.

''Hello? Were here got the One day internship.'' Keith's voice bounce around the inside but...nothing.

Kate and Keith looked at each other thinking that no one was here. A piece of paper caught Kate's eye, it was on the countered along with a basket. She walked over there with Keith following and read the note.

''Welcome Rookies! Were sorry that we couldn't say hi in person but something came up. So meet us at Breeze Hill if you don't know where it is it's to the west, just past Nabiki Beach. Also bring the basket, we might need it for our mission, and please it's very fragile.

It will be nice to meet you. Signed by the Vientown Rangers'.''

OoO

Kate smelled that lingering smell of the salt that was caressing the soft sand. The sun bright sunset colored hanged in the air; that sent a dizzy feeling with the air crisp yet you could tell the day was going to be hot. Then you feel that light breeze blowing against your skin and hair- speaking of hair Kate had to adjust the dark brown fakeness while Keith's inner girl was dazed by the scenery.

Kate started to walk to walk up the stairs not caring if Keith followed. She looked back to see that Keith was still looking at the beach she turned back and started to run up the stairs.

She walked in to see 3 uniformed Rangers with a Mechanic. They were talking till a dark haired Ranger saw her and her face turned confused, she motion Kate to the rest and just stared at her. Then they called out something,'' Kellyn Hajime?''

''Not exactly, no time to explain. A friends of mine's is coming very soon, just call me Kellyn.''

Keith came out calling for Kellyn till he notice that they already met. '' Uh, hi my name is Keith and this is Kellyn and we are here for the One day Internship''

''Nice to meet you, then. My name is Barlow, the leader around this place.'' The very...uh, big tan man said from the end of the sheet seemed very strong person that you shouldn't mess with when he gets enrage.

''Ha, you guys know me, I'm Crawford from the Outdoor class. I'm the coolest guy you can meet around here.'' Remember the Afro haired dude, he waved with his hand with a thumbs up.

'' Yeah, sure but defiantly the prankster.'' The dark hair girl mention,'' I sawed your uniforms and it brought back school memories! Anyways, hi I'm Luana and I been here for about 2 years I'm still the new kid around these parts.'' She had her hair flowing to her shoulders with a spike of the tips at the end. You can tell that she has a peppy sprit.

'' Don't confuse me as a Ranger, cause' I'm clearly not.'' The one with grease in her hair stated,'' I'm Elaine, and if you need any machine torn apart to pieces, I'm sure to be your girl. Just don't get in my way of work.''

''Noted.'' Kate stated.

''Anyways, we have the package you wanted us to bring.'' Keith handed over the basket. The base looked at each and yelled,

''LUNCH TIME!''

...''What.'' Kate simple said while Keith was screaming the word with confusion. The 'package' was clearly the lunch of the members of the Ranger Base. With sandwiches, chips and drinks...yup clearly lunch.

Crawford was the first one to break the silence with him laughing his ass off,'' Oh Arceus, you should have seen your faces!'' He continued to laugh then joined the rest.

''It's just a prank that Crawford came up a long time ago. I should know- I fell for it 2 years ago.'' Luana explain.

''Anyways, you can come join us to eat!'' Barlow offered as he shoved a sandwich in his mouth. Kate nodded as she grabbed a water bottle as for Keith,he was eating way more faster than Barlow.

''Soo~ Kellyn, um tell us about yourself. Maybe were you came from.'' Barlow questioned as he avoided eye contact with her. He didn't really do a good joy on saying it causality.

''Well, I'm from Fi-''

A older teenage guy came in running in screaming interrupting Kate ,'' Help! My girlfriend is being attack by Pokémon!'' Kate was the first one to sat up by the news then following with the rest.

''Where.'' Kate asked at him.

'' Down the beach, they started after a cargo ship pasted the beach.'' He explain with fear in his eyes. Kate nodded as she went down to the beach, with again everyone else following her as the leader.

When they got there they saw his girlfriend being surrounded by a some Shellos, Munchlax ,Starly and a Pachirisu. Kate had her eyes locked on the Pokémon, she tried to walk down but a elderly stopped to talk to her.

''Please, they aren't bad.'' He pleaded. Kate nodded with sadden eyes along with a sad smile,'' Yes, I know, I know they are good.''

She went to the beach to see Barlow and Crawford already in the process of capturing, while Luana and Keith were trying to decided on what to capture. She glanced in the Pokémon's direction.

''Pachirisu.'' She whispered as if she been brain washed. She walked towards it and had her hands out.

''Please, I'm not trying to hurt you.'' She carried it in her hands she didn't mind the bites on her hands,'' Trust me. Your in safe hands now.'' She swayed it back and forth and the Pachirisu started to calm down. After she was done the other had already captured their Pokémon then started to release it one by one. She put the Pachirisu and told it, it was free to go but it just jumped back in her arms.

''Has it grown attached to you? You need some help?'' Keith asked but Kate nodded to decline his offer, ''No, it just a scared little thing that just needed a hug. I can take it with me, then release it when we get near the school.''

''Lets just go and- oh no! I forgot the picnic!'' Barlow yelled. He looked back at Keith and Kate and smirked,'' Don't worry we'll clean it up, to make up for the prank.''

''It was nice to meet you, Keith, Kellyn!'' They all said. The two said goodbye and walked back towards to the school. Kate stilled hold the Pachirisu right close to her chest.

''You're still as cute as you were back then.'' She whispered it ran away from Kate.

**FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Noticed that I changed Kate' name cause it was Fucking wired on how I'm going to call Kellyn. Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while guys and that's why this on is around 2,395 words I usually write it around 1,ooo if you don't know. But I've been thinking a lot and thought I should have post a chapter 1 or 2 times a week on a certain days like some other people. So in your reviews tell me what days would you like them posted-only two days and the ones with the most votes win! Anyways Review and thanks for reading my story it means to much to me!**

**~Reddest**


	5. Mini Epi!

**So base on the title of the chapter this is going off the story and see the regular day for Kate at her school. I don't own anything because I'm way too lazy to list all the things I don't own and the things I do own, so... fuck it I'm going to start the chapter!**

Mini Episode 1

''KELLYN!'' Keith screeched at the bathroom door, still holding his clothing and a towel. He been waiting for Kate to finish _a long time ago._

''Goddamn it, Kellyn you been there for almost an hour now!'' He yelled as he banged at the door once again. Kate was still fully dressed in a plain red T shirt, adjusting the bandages around her chest. Oh come on she's not flat chested as many people believe to be alright!

She was still letting her hair dry, she can't have a blow drier, might cause some suspicion. She put on her black shorts that reach to her knees and put on her now washed and cleaned wig. She threw her dirty laundry in the basket and finally left the bathroom, but she was always made sure to remove her undergarments to a secret location a place that Keith would never look.

She opened the door to she a aggravated Keith, that ...really could use the shower,'' Damn,you take as long as a girl to shower, _Kelly_.'' Whenever she starts showed a little bit more femininity to him, he takes avenge of this and gave her a nickname. But she's alright with it because it reminds her that she is and always will be a _girls._

''At least I don't smell like a dead corpse, like _someone_.'' Keith sent a glare at her before he slam the door on Kate. Then she started to count down from 5, '' 1''

''2''

''3''

''4''

She smirked,''5'' She heard the shower starting...then a certain redhead scream, ''_COLD!_''

That's 9am Sunday.

OoO

'' I _love you~~~._'' Keith cooed as he rubbed his muffin on his cheek. Rhythmi and Kate just looked at each other with the 'So immature' look. Kate started to eat the sweet things though sweet tea, lots of the breads, the sweets of fruits.

''Hey, Kelly can I get a bite of that bread?''

''No.'' She took a sip of her tea before reading her book. He nudged her to get her attention again.

''Please~.''

She responded again without taking her eyes from the text, ''No''

Keith pouted then took the book from her grasp. He smirked as he held the book very high up from the table however Kate stayed in the same position without moving. He started to talk with a smirk on his face and eyes closed his eyes in a cocky way,'' So I guess you can finally-''

The end of the scene was Kate walking away, reading her book while Keith...well he was knocked out on the other side of the room with a bright red cheek and his knee bruised.

12 in the afternoon on Sunday.

OoO

Kate started to do her runs around the field, along with Keith. She have been running for around half an hour now and could still run for hours and hours. Keith had his face the same color as his hair. He fell on the ground with his breathes uneven.

''Seriously, it like your a robot or something!?'' He yelled. She went back and slapped his face,'' That's for not pushing yourself hard enough.'' She continued to run for the rest of the hour. While Keith was still on the grass groaning.

3 in the afternoon.

OoO

'' Kelly, please! Watch a movie with us, tomorrow is Monday and I need to do something before we go back to school!'' Rhythmi whined. Kate was still in her room studying and reading.

''I decline.'' She went back to reading the textbook.'' I don't want to watch it _just_ with Keith. You know how he can be.'' Kate looked back at her then the desk and sighed.

''Fine.'' She told bored. Rhythmi squealed as she jumped up.

''So what's the movie?'' She asked as they went down to her room.'' Undercover spy, the teenage girl's darkest dreams then Madness!''

''This is going to be a long night.'' She thought. She spotted Keith on the ground with the super genius boy from the next class, Isaac eating popcorn as they watch the trailers.

''Nice to see you again, Isaac.'' She smiled as she sat on the ground. He smiled backed at her,'' Pleasure is all mines.'' Keith interrupted, ''Ok, ok we get it. You two haven't seen each other for a while, can we just get to the movie.''

''I want Madness first.'' He told. Rhythmi frowned then looked at Isaac,'' I would like it out of the way, so sorry.'' Then she looked at Kate.'' My apologies but I have to agree with the others.'' Kate did not want to see her life being acted out, she didn't want to see how stupid she could be during the whole fit.

''Alright but then the other movie!'' She pressed on the play button and sat down with the rest...but more closer to Isaac.

During lots of the movie she been clinging on to Isaac and Keith to Kate. She didn't mind she saw how Keith could act so much as a child. Wait...he moved away...did she say that out loud or loud enough for him to hear?

When the movie finished, Rhythmi started the next one but Kate excused herself to go back to her room. ''Stop it'', That whispered in her mind.

OoO

''Sir, strange things have been happening near the basement of the school. I have a bad feeling about that place.'' She was currently talking to the head in charge.

'' I see...I'll send an undercover to check it out but it won't be till you have graduated next week.''

''Alright, so I'll just be assigned to Vientown till I figure out what has been happening in South Almia?''

''Yes, that is your assignment...why do I have to recall this to you?'' He asked.

Kate jumped a bit before covering it up,'' Sorry, just asking. I'll see you as soon as I can, goodbye sir.''

Graduation...the word made her sad, all her friends are going to leave and be the best at their jobs.. they choose to be here by their own free will to help people and Pokémon to bring piece around the region but Kate...just to do a mission.

**These mini chapters are going to appear out of no where. I just wanted to let you know what was happening off the story line. Review and stay tune for the new chapter on...Saturday or Sunday? **

**Ok, bye bye.**


	6. Don't Leave Without Saying Goodbye

******Updated at 10/7/2013 (Sorry but I saw all the mistakes I made and I made it better, you guys deserve better)**

**Graduation time for Kate and the rest, I felt sad while writing this chapter TT ^ TT**

**I don't own anything! Enjoy the reading.**

.

Chapter 8

''So this is were you been hiding, Kellyn'' Kate turned around to see Keith giving a small smirk. Kate went back and hold to her journal very tightly, making sure he doesn't have a chance to glance at it.

''What you got there, Kelly?'' He sat next to her and grabbed the journal from her hand. He opened the first page and started to read, while pushing Kate's face so she couldn't reach it.

''Once a upon a time, there was a girl with a gift, her name still unknown people gave her the name, Nature base on her gift. She always had a special bond with Nature, thus her name had came from. But since it was strange for the rest of the children that lived in her small town, she was bullied, so was all alone with the only support of her family and Pokémon. Later she was offered a job but had to not see her family for years, he father forbid her to go but she needed to leave that cage of a town so she accepted. It was same job as her father it was dangers for a small girl but she wanted to make her father proud.

Years later she could finally see her family again with an new addition to the family. Then her father was kidnap and then the same people were going after her family. Later after they went to safety she was offered a mission and this mission she made lots of friends...but the problem was she wasn't suppose to make friends also they had no idea who she really was maybe it was just a very scared little girl that always puts up a bold face to foul everyone.

She had to leave all her real friends one day because of her mission, she was very sad.''

Keith looked up to see Kate with uncomfortable face,''So...your a writer? I didn't know you were so great at it.'' The comment didn't seen to ease Kate's discomfort. Keith tried to make this awkward situation less awkward,

''Does the girl ever get a happy ending?'' The question almost sent Kate to a tear but put on her cold lifeless face. Then she answered, ''I'm not sure...anything could happen. But with the life she had she might not get the happy ending she wanted.''

Keith looked down at the journal,''Maybe since it's your book, you should make it a happy ending.'' Kate stayed silent just overwhelmed with complete shock to speck. But gave a small smile and nodded, it was really the first time Keith had really seen her smile even if it was a very weak one,

''Maybe.''

Keith looked at the sky to see it was getting dark, then it reminded him why he was here.

''Kellyn, why are up here avoiding everyone since this morning?'' He said.

They were both sitting on the edge of the school roof, from this point of view they could see everything. Feeling tired and weak with the air was soft and sweet on the rooftop it's peaceful as it can be there's no one there to bother them. Kate looked down at the meadow with the trees slowly swaging trying to calm her mind.

''Just to get attach to everyone, it wasn't suppose happen. It wouldn't be so hard to say goodbye.'' She took a shaky breath before finishing her thought,'' Just like the way I see your face right now, I'm going to miss it and I'm not even denying it, it hurts me.''

Keith took a minute to take it all in, he had never seen Kate so sad before.

''Well, I know were are going to see each other, even if takes years !'' He declared. Kate faced him with confusion but also interest on what he was trying to say,''I want to make a bet with you, Kellyn.''

''One, one year we will meet at the Ranger Union at this day and this time. Till then we will try our best to become the best people we can. Then if I'll try my best to be always to be at your side, heck I'll even put up with Rhythmi. We will always be together, just like you said.''

Kate didn't know how to respond but then told the most stupidest thing she thought she's ever do, she agreed, ''Deal.''

Right after, the giant old bell dinged that sent it's sound to many miles away. The same bell she first heard when she was here, one of her most favorite sounds but it only cracked her heart, it was time for Graduation.

.

OoO

Kate was the last one to stand in line, she stood next to her two closes friends, Rhythmi and Keith. She glanced up at the screen, she had no idea what was going on but she just to sit back and relax. Apparently it was a slideshow that showed lots of pictures and short videos. After a few minutes she started to see her face in the next 10 pictures one when she first arrived at the school, other when she was sitting in the meadow studying but the next pictures were with Rhythmi.

They both where on the tables decorating for a school event, another on of them two sitting at a table smiling to the camera even if that was just a small smile she did actually smile then the last was of her and Rhythmi giving each other a hug to side to side.

Next were with Keith, the red headed lovable idiot these set made the whole school laugh. First was when Keith was giving a noggin to Kate's head then the following picture was when she pounded him to the floor. The next when the two had a bet to climb up the school building and Keith dangled from his shoe lace, the worst part about it was he flipped upside down, he wasn't really in danger since he was just 3 feet of the building. The next was when Kate had her growth sprit and was taller than Keith by a millimeter, this proves Keith was a midget, or maybe per say a little shorter than Keith in this one Kate was showing it off and teasing Keith.

The last and finally one was everyone from the school hanging out with their friends with Kate, Keith and Rhythmi giving a group hug along with Isaac and Ponte.

The light shut off then the light flicker back on, Mr. Kincaid sent the class representative on stage and that was un other than Isaac. He gave this very heart warming speck on chasing you dreams even if the rest of the world is against you, it would have been very inspirational lecture for the rest of the school but he spent about 40 minutes speaking. He finally finished with,'' Life can be a roller-coaster, twist and turns but at the end it will be alright.''

The school clapped with Mr. Kincaid and Rhythmi clapping the loudest, they seem to really like Isaac. Then Principal Lamont started to announce the finally representative, and that was Kate, she wasn't expecting this at all. Everyone started to clap for her as she went up the steps. Kate turned around ready to speck when a loud thump interrupted her.

She turned around and a blast of smoke raced towards her, she jumped back to the crowd and pushed them back putting herself in the front clearly more in danger then everyone else.

Mr. Kincaid panicked and rushed down to the basement, Kate was keep note on what was happening. She hear him scream as her rushed up following him were tow gigantic Tangrowth. Kate rushed up to them pulling out her Styler out knowing that they were too enrage to listen to her.

''Kellyn, I'm not letting you go solo on this.'' Kate turned around to see Keith with his grin locking eye contact on the left. Kate nodded as she started to capture she never did had such a huge target but.. she was amazing. She dodge many attacks and keep track on it's rhythm. She gave one last loop and she was finished. She exhale to her relief, right after Keith just had capture his.

After things had settled down Kate once again went up and everyone clapped even more, she was ready to speck.

''Thank you for you all being so kind to me, even if I was the new kid you all had shown me respect and a human being. It's so great to be Fr-...'' She looked up with horrified eyes to the front door to see a man wearing a black cloak.

Everyone looked back with confusion on who it was, but she looked back at everyone and continued, ''It was very great to known you all.'' She walked down and let Principal Lamont finish.

''Be the best you can be and don't forget to smile.'' That was it, the end of the ceremony.

.

OoO

Kate during the after party slipped away from the main hall where the school was enjoying themselves with their family. She couldn't feel only sadness to see families hugging their family member. She decided to go upstairs and started packing then leave on her own, then go to her assigned base. She wanted to leave as soon as possible but she packed very slowly, till one thing was left on her side of the room. It was a large box filled with pictures from years ago and recently. She didn't realized how many memories she had, _good _memories. The top two that she could see clearly was all her friends she made at the school and her family. She picked the two up looking closer at them.

*Knock, Knock*

Her head shot right up at the sound at the door, she thought it was Keith...he would see her leaving. The door slammed open, she didn't see the spiky red hair she was use to seeing, no it was light red hair combined with light brown...she knew that color from anywhere.

''Big sister!'' A high pitched voice yelled. The next thing she knew was a small body on top of her hugging her to death. She blinked a few times as she hugged back then hugged even tighter, it was Mj. A older lady started to laugh at the scene, Kate looked up to she a women with light red hair with very curly hair giving a very widen smile.

Kate's eyes widen,'' Mom? Little sis?'' She asked in disbelief. Her mother rushed in and gave both the girl a big hug.

''How's my sweet heart doing?'' Her mother asked as she left go of Kate.''Yeah, I want to know how big sis been doing!'' Her little sister jumped with excitement.

''G-good. But...what are you doing her, out of Summertown?''

''We heard about everything and I decided to move to a house near your base in right down of Vientown and right down from the house a farm...I moved there just so I can see you more often.''

''That's great! But I think you should go.. you don't need to be seen. But don't worry I'll be home in the next hour then we can have a real family dinner, just like the old times.'' Kate smiled. ''Ok, bye mom, bye little sis.'' She gave them one last hug before the two left. She smiled, she was in such a great mood...nothing could-

''Since when you a girl, Kelly?''

OoO

''Your our finally graduated my children!'' The whole school cheered.

''Keith, your assigned to Ringtown Fiore along with Rhythmi. Kate has been assigned to Vientown.'' It was last group to be called.

Kate wasn't there at the school though, no she was walking out of the school with her suitcase following behind her. She was half way at the bridge till something made her freeze.

"KELLYN!'' Kate turned around to see Keith running towards her. She let go of the handle of the suitcase just frozen to see him one more time, she didn't want to see him even if it made her so sad. When she finally saw his dark emerald eyes before she started to talk.

''Dazzle? Wh-what are you-'' She was just off by Keith told at her with the sound with disappointment.

''Don't give me the bullshit, Kelly.'' She stopped by his language. She knew Keith very well and she know when he curse, he was _mad._

''You left without saying goodbye!'' Keith yelled at her. Kate was about to say something before Keith did something she thought he'll never do... and that was hug her on his own free will.

''You didn't say goodbye...''He told with his voice softer.

''I'm sorry-'' She was cut off by him once again.

''No, I just need you to say goodbye so I won't think that my best friend just left me.''

She didn't say anything only remained silent by his request. It just broke her heart for the finally time.

...

...

...

...

''Goodbye.''

**.**

**Updated at 10/7/2013 (Sorry but I saw all the mistakes I made and I made it better, you guys deserve better) I really like this chapter, it made me be really proud of myself but made me feel a bit sad at the same time. Only one question reminds on you minds huh? Who found out Kate was a girl?**

**Hope you like it and please review!**


	7. First Day On Your Fake Job- Part 1

**I don't own anything, OK!**

Chapter 9 part 1

.

_Kate stood still; stunned to hear a confused Rhythmi in the door way of the bathroom. ''You're a girl aren't you?'' The question boomed in her head loud and clear, she felt her stomach burning along with her throat and the back of her neck._

_Kate turned around with a laugh, ''Really, it's bad enough that Keith calls me girly but now you?''_

_She came out of the door way and walked over to Kate with a serious look at sent Kate with chills down her spin,'' So explain to my why that little girl called you, 'Big sis'?''_

_Kate shot back a look to her and asked in the same tone, ''Maybe I should ask you why where doing in my bathroom.'' _

_Rhythmi kept her mouth shut with her eyes narrowing at her. Kate gave a smirk then tired to continued till Rhythmi interrupted her by answering the question._

_''Well, I notice you were going up the stairs so I went ahead to surprise you and take you down back down and enjoy the party. Before I could come in a lady and a little girl came in and started to hug you. I saw the whole thing _Kellyn._'' She still had her eyes narrowing at her, the heat was back at Kate._

_''My little sister always tease me on how I can like a girl- like Keith does to me. It just a little nickname it doesn't mean I'm a girl, Rhythmi!'' Kate yelled hoping that no one could hear their conversation._

_''I've known you way too long, you can't always be that guy that always has that cold hearted face. You shown kindness, compassion, that sweet tooth, the teasing, and those big bright eyes just tops it all together.'' Kate didn't wanted to face her, it almost made her cry. She knows her, knows her very well. That's what a true friend would be like._

_Kate gave a quite sob, and stopped with the fake voice. She fell to her knees and covered up her face then pleaded,'' I'm a girl. I'm a girl. I'm a girl that is afraid to show her true colors.'' _

_Rhythmi gave a small smile as she went down on her knees and gave her an embrace._

_''I-I have t-to go. I don't want to say goodbye!''_

_''We will see each other. _Wake up, please.''

_._

OoO

Kate shot up from her bed, started to breath heavily as she place her hand over her heart; it was beating very fast. She glanced at the other side of the bed where she saw her little sister.

''Finally you awake, I was getting scared when you didn't wake up- your usually a little sleeper.''Surprised, by her vocabulary? She's very smart for her age, but still has that childish act when she's around their mother or any other adult.

''Sorry.'' She responded. She walked over to her dresser to see she was still wearing her uniform, did she forget to change?

''Why won't you take that off?'' Kate turned around by her sisters question. She walked over to the bed and swings her legs back and forth looking at the ground ,''Don't you want to see yourself?''

Kate just stared at her, who was getting impatient by her not answering the question. But soon their mother cut the silence by her yelling to them,''Girls, come down! Breakfast has been sitting hear for a while and Mj didn't I tell you to get your sister 5 minutes ago?''

Kate stopped looking at the door and shot a smile to her sister, ''Well I guess we need to eat!'' She fixed her uniform as she rushed down stairs, with her sister scoffing behind her with her arms crossed as she followed her down the stairs.

.

OoO

''You sure you got everything?'' Her mother started with her voice rushed,''Socks? Shirts? under-'' Kate stopped her before she can say anything else.''Mother! Please just stop!'' Kate whined as she covered her ears to not hear anymore.

''Oh, sorry. I just hope you have everything ready when you go to your base.''

''Yup, I do. I won't see you till next week when I get the day off. So I'll see you then. Bye Mom.'' She waved goodbye and started to walk up the path to the main village. When she grew closer and closer to the base she started to remember, she never did explain the whole ''Kellyn'' thing.

She stood in front of the front door with her hand to reach out but her hands freeze, she was too scared, and she was getting sick on being afraid.

The door flew open to see a much taller brunet with light blue eyes giving a grin at her. Back inside were lots of music and people laughing and talking then someone notice the brunet gone,'' Hey, who's at the door, Kellyn?''

It was Kellyn Hajime, her older cousin.

The rest looked past him to see Kate holding tightly to the handle of her suitcase, ''Kate!'' Her eyes shot widen open when she heard her name.

.

**God, I'm tired...I really starting to hate little boys . They been EVERYWHERE! Anyways sorry for the spilt chapter, I need more time for tomorrows because todays I been tired, my butt, my legs, arms and finger tips and dead and they need a night's break. So since there is no school tomorrow I'll post the second half of this chapter. So I hope you like it and tell my what you think!**

**Btw since these days will happen soon(Don't ask why I have a bad feeling) Tell me if I should just do a two parts of just have the whole thing a day late.**

**Anyways Review pretty please with cherry on top. I Love ice-cream ok XD**


	8. First Day on Your Fake Job Part 2

**Sooooooooo sorry for not posting in a while. I've been way too in the new Y game and I had a two day field trip from my choir and I just come back from it(Had too many junk food including COFFEE!) So I finally was able to calm down and write this and I bet you been wonder where it's been so THE STORY IS NOT DEAD! And if you don't read my other story, my friend was in an car crash and I've been by here side for on of the weeks( I've lost the time Xc)**

**Anyways I hope you like the chapter!**

.

Chapter 9 part 2

.

Kate sat around all the others joining them with a drink, the big difference was that she was laughing her ass off, it was her really sweet girly laughter.

_''Kate!'' They had all screamed, Kate didn't know how to react she was simply terrified so she took a shaky step back._

_Luana gave a smile to Kate as she finally said, ''I knew those eyes felt so familiar!''_

_She gave a confused look till she finally asked, ''My eyes?''_

_Barlow gave a low laugh till he came up and slapped her in the back playfully but it didn't stop the pain going to Kate's spin,'' Can't believe it's actually lil' Nature!''_

_''Hey, she's even grown out of her baby fat!...I little bit.'' Crawford snickered. Kate blushed bright red with a big pout on her face. Then Kellyn came next to her and put his arm around her waist, ''Naw, she's out of that, she's skinny as a pencil. She needs some meat on that body.''_

_''No kidding. Here catch.'' Elaine came out of the kitchen and tossed her a big bag of chips. Kate caught it with ease but still looked around as she still stand out._

_''How do you know me?''_

_Kellyn looked around at the rest of the base then smiled, ''You were my only cousin, so I knew a lot about you. I use to play with you when I was 5 but I guess you don't remember you just turned 1.''_

_''I already knew that but what about them?''_

_''We were really great friends with Kellyn and he shown us lots of your baby pictures even when you had those really cute pigtails!'' Luana squealed. __''Urm..ugh.'' She was at a lost of words with a big stain of red brushed on her cheeks._

_''Hey, guys?'' Everyone looked at Luana,'' Where's Crawford? He was right next to me.''_

_The lights turned off, then the only beam of light came from the a flash light that's be held by...no one knew. The person started to walked down from the room and finally ended up in the middle of the whole base. Kate had no idea what was going on._

_''Welcome...'' It started,'' To my PARTY!'' He pressed a button and the disco ball plotted down and music came on and on top of that was Crawford dancing with his afro more fluffed up than usual._

_''What the hell, Crawford!?'' The two boys yelled. Luana eked, as she tired to cover her eyes while with Elaine she was really trying hard not to laugh._

_That's how Kate finally trusted them._

_._

OoO

.

''Come on out Nature!'', Kate walked down with her bright red ranger uniform shining with pride and joy, ''Looks good''

''No, kidding. I hope you like the job.'' Elaine smiled. ''Thanks.'' Kate smiled back as she looked at herself in the mirror.

''Enough with the chit chat, fall in everyone!'' Barlow announced everyone from the base. He stood there next to Kellyn as everyone walked in a line, I stand next to Kellyn who gave me a good luck wink.

''Even though we all know each other, but tradition is tradition.'' He stated.

''Ok, I'm Barlow the leader of the this here base.'' He grinned at me, as he slapped me back again with a laugh.

''The one in the middle is Crawford, the town's prankster and jokester. He pulled the zombie apocalypse trick on the town last year, the Union even fell for it- which said something. But it ok not to laugh at his jokes.'' Kate was really impress by his work.

''Hey, hey now, my jokes are not that bad,'' He argued,'' But I did almost got arrested by the Union'' He laughed as his sweatdropped.

''And the beautiful girl at your right is Luana. Big smile, but is a big klutz not to mention she murdered our toast.''

''But that's not that bad, anyone can burn toast.''

''Yeah, so, so what I'm not the bests of cooks.'' She agreed with Kate while she had her arms crossed with a pout.

''Did I forget to mention she also killed the new toaster we bought a week ago.'' Kate looked back at the trash can with a burnt and damage toaster. She turned white but the sight of it.

''I was surprised that she pasted my security system and if she did had her hands on it, I'm still surprised that it survived that long.''Elaine said as Luana's sweatdropped.

''Here's Elaine, our base's mechanic whose in madly in love with machines. Loves to fix things but loves more to take things apart. Just please don't get in her way- she sent Crawford to the hospital the last time.''

Crawford hugged himself as he rocked back in forth while he shivered by the memory, ''It was so dark.'' Luana came over and hugged him, plainly from pity. Crawford stick his tongue out at everyone and started to hug her back.

''Anyways that's everyone from the group, it's nice to have you here, lil' Nature.''

Kate looked back at Kellyn,''But what about, Kellyn?''

''Him? Oh, they said he had a very high standard than a regular Ranger would have and was transferred to the Union.''

''Impressed?'' He laughed.

''Ha, hardly.'' She said clear unimpressed but then started to laugh along with all the others in the base, the laugh was sent all over the base, it sent a really good vibe around the place.

''Oh,shiiiiii-shot. I need to go back to the Union.'' He said watching his language. He went over to the group and gave them all a hug.

''Bye guys, I'll drop by if I can ever can get a day off.'' He smirked as he captured a near by Doduo then finally raced off laughing so hard.

Kate turned to the group and smirked, ''So what's my first mission, guys?''

.

OoO

.

''Oh, my daughter is all grown up now!'' Her mother said as she started to pinch her cheeks.

''Mother, I'm 16!'' Kate whined as her mother continued to pinch her cheeks.

Kate was a bit disappointed of her first mission as a Ranger; to deliver the daily newspaper to the whole town. So far she almost attacked a sweet little girl's Pokémon that fell from the sky, then to meet Little Tim's wife; Big Bertha with their four hyper kids that kept asking her way too many questions, which where not really important. But there were the other people who where nice and polite and were happy to get the paper from Kate, even a few words of advice, lots of them involving how to deal with the others at the base. Now their at the last house before heading back.

''Crawford, I know you haven't known me or Kate for long but please look out for my little girl, even if she did turned to a cross dresser...just please.'' Her mother pleaded as she held by the face.

''Don't worry, ''He chuckled.

Then they left before Kate's mother or sister could do anything else to embarrass her new coworker. Kate walked by the trail to the beach and looked back down at the last paper they had left,'' Crawford, why do we still have one more?''

''Shoot, I forgot Mr. Woodward.'' He pointed the way to the beach,'' He's probably by the beach as usual.''

''Oh, Kate.'' He said while they started to walk down the steps to the soft sand of the beach,''What?''

''Remember to keep up with your voice and your actions, you can never know...'' Kate didn't know how to respond to that. Of all the times she talked to him or seen him he been such a silly mood but he was a totally different person when he gets so serious.

They met up with Mr. Woodward and finally gave him his newspaper.

''Think there's someone that wants to see you.'' On cue the Pachirisu from before came out and tackled Kate to the ground.

''She's been waiting for you since you helped it. I think she wants to go with you this time.''

''Really?'' She looked down on her,'' Ok, then I can keep you you'll be my...partner Pokémon then!'' She looked up at Kate and cheered her name. Then she snuggled into her arms like _old times._

''Ok, Kelly's happy with Pachirisu and you have your newspaper so, Crawford saves the day again!''

''Back to the base! On wards!''

.

OoO

.

''Oh, so you guys meet again?'' Barlow said because of the sight of Kate's Pachirisu.

''Yup.'' Kate smiled as she hugged her again.

''Anyways, Kate you'll be sharing with Luana- the room to your right of the bathroom. We don't want you sharing a room with a boy like you did in Ranger school right?''

''Yup, I don't think I could have handle Keith's dirty underwear any longer.''

''Keith? You mean flame head?'' Elaine asked.''Oh I think she might have enjoyed it there~'' Crawford sang.

''It wasn't like that, anything like that Craw-ford.'' She growled she got a metal stick out and got into potion.''No! I'm sorry I won't say it again!'' He pleaded as he held his hands up in defense.''Oh no, you won't be forgiven till I see your head slip open.'' Then she chased him all around the base.

.

** Btw I change some of the characters ages because a 13 year old that has high fighting stills and can have the power to arrest people? Uh, no. ****I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry for not updating in a while.**

**So review!**


	9. M E- Truth or Dare with a Dranken Girl

**A week after a posted, the best I updated recently -.-' Anyways here the chapter then do about 5 essay for school. Don't you just love school? Ha-ha...HA-HA-HA-HA-AH!**

**...*Someone pushes me into the closet***

**...Sorry for that. We are having problems dealing with my Sis's stress. Here's the chapter she wrote hopefully I don't have to put her in a Mental hospital. -Her Bro.**

**.**

Chapter 10

.

It was just a peaceful night, with the stars flickering around plus with the soft music played inside. It was soft and relaxing, you just didn't what'd it to end. The endless blackness darkened as the night just went to it's first hour. The sun strokes of light been gone since the sun set on the horizon to be replaced with the flickering star from up above. A light breeze rustled the leaves when you looked up though the tree branches it was easy to believe it was endless, that it went on forever.

''For the 9th millionth time Crawford, it a staff not a stick!''

''So explain to me why it is so short!''

''It's a small staff, there you happy!?''

Well maybe not forever.

.

OoO

.

Kate was tired after beating up Crawford, he had about 3 bruises of his face and fainted twice so he finally got the memo to leave her alone. He noted to himself not to miss with a military trained undercover spy ever again but then again who would?

Anyways Kate started to change to her night wear, which where an over size black T shirt and a pair of red shorts. The moment she stepped out is the time she wanted to rush back. Right in front of here where the two gales of the base sat in a half complete circle with Luana having this creepy looking smile, the moment when she wanted to run for it was when she looked at Elaine's face...it practicably screamed to do it.

''Ugh, hi Elaine. Luana.'' She wanted to slap herself to give away she was freaked out.

''Oh, _Katharine_ it's nice for you to join us. Please take a seat.'' By this point Kate was beyond terrified, no one calls her that it's been years and years since anyone called her that.

''But I don't want to.'' She said as she took a step back.

''Oh? No? Or was it that you didn't hear me clearly.''

''I said,'' She took a deep breath and that sweet and deadly tone turned all deadly, ''**_Fucking take a_ seat.**'' With a girly short screech Kate sat down next to Elaine. Luana smiled,'' Ok, then I'll get this thing ready!'' She walked over and started to get some things, Kate wasn't paying attention because- I don't know she was having a mental break down!?

''Elaine.'' She called to her in a whisper.

''Yea, Nature?'' She answer back.

''What the hell is going on!? And what the hell's happened to Luana!''

''She's having a mood.''

Kate turned back and faced Elaine,''A mood?''

''It's what we here call for mood swing.''

''Why is she having one anyways!?''

''She can't handle her Alcohol well.'' Elaine replied simply.

''Isn't she 19?''

''Crawford accidently mistaken his drink since he is 21, for Luana's cup of soda and vice versa.''

''Oh.'' Kate finally understood, she always thought girls can be very insane whenever they want to. Kate never really understood her own gender, she was a tomboy after all. Tomboys don't get those things.

Luana came back to the circle and sat down with them,'' Anyways since you have no idea what's going on I think I should explain myself,'' She hugged the pillow,'' Since we have another girl here at the base I wanted to play a Truth or Dare game, it's not fun with Elaine because all she wants is Machines.''

''So if we play a round, where free to go?''

''Yup!''

''And if we don't?''

Luana reached out to the edge of the table,'' Or I'll cut a big chunk of your hair off.'' Elaine sprang her hands on her head covering her hair, meanwhile Kate just sat down and blinked.

''Oh but you still wearing your wig.'' She pointed to the wig on her head.

''I dare you to take it off!'' Luana squealed with her cheeks flushed.

''Uh..''Kate trailed off.

''_**I said I dare you to take it**_** off**.'' Kate sat up and slowly took off the wig then was yelled at again to have something covering her hair so after that was off the girls saw Kate's hair. By this point Kate's face was much redder than Luana's.

It was short but much lighter than Kellyn's and it was up in a simple ponytail, Kate said she out grown her pigtails not to mention it brought back bad memories.

''Aw, shoot your so cute, Katie!'' Luana squealed once again, ''Now that saids something about Tomboys.'' Kate faced Elaine,

''Even Tomboys can look cute.'' She said with a laugh.

.

**I hope that this chapter was actually enjoyable. And sorry I had that moment insanity it's just 5 essays due on Monday? Well that's just funny! Ha ha...AHAHAHAHAHA-**

**.*Brother knocked me out.***

**Sheesh, I hope she could stop doing that, she's acting just as insane as Luana. Anyways before me and Red could forget, She don't own anything this applies for the rest of the story and before, she don't want to do this for every chapter. And yeah Red is a Tomboy...(She can has PROVEN that since I could remember)**

**Anyways Like the chapter I hope my Sis will love to see all the Reviews? That she wants to see she really does punches in happiness whenever she sees one.**

**So bye, I guess?**


	10. That Noise

***Jacked up voice*Damn. I feel like crap.****And now I can't sing! It's the thing I love to do when I'm alone!**

**Bro- You do that enough in the shower.**

**Shut up! I don't do that ok!?(Lying -)(TT^TT I know.)**

**So anyways ****I pop up today c: I hope you're happy to see me!**

**Bro- Were not Red**

**Who the hell was talking to you!? *Pushes him out* ****Anyways I've been having a ok day(Subtract my throat and forced to stay home from school again it's been 3 day!?) , really haven't had those in a while so I'll celebrate with a chapter with all of you should enjoy so you can be hap****py! Ok?**

Chapter 11

.

It didn't really take a whole lot of time for Kate to get use to the place, on the other had she never got use to living in Ringtown. She already got lots of memories just by staying here for almost 2 weeks, for example killing Crawford for taking advanced of Luana when she was drunk but then again Luana showed him a lesson or two. She had to go and help Elaine create a new security system for the kitchen with was actually kind of fun but then it ended when Luana pasted them and set the kitchen on fire; Elaine said that it was the 10th fire this month. Crawford made it up to Kate when he shown her the Zombie Apocalypse video he took, it made her laugh so hard it kind of scared Crawford a bit. But she couldn't forget the training Barlow teach, it made her think about the academy she grew up in. But remember it hasn't even been a whole 2 weeks, so just like last week she's going to make an hour visit to her family.

''Mom, big sis is home again!'' Mj yelled to up stairs. Kate heard a plate shattered following with an frustrated groan.

''Um, Mj could you be keep your voice down, that's literally the 5th plate ever since I got home and it's just been 2 weeks!'', She just gave an innocent smile. ''You can really be the devil, sometimes.''

''I know. ''She cheered. Kate's mom came down stairs with a broom following pieces of broken glass. She sighed then dumped it in to the trash.

''Another perfectly good plate, gone to waste ''She sighed once again.

''Maybe you should just switch to plastic or metal plates.'' Kate suggested. Her mother gave a sad smile, ''Yes, I know. Your Father always said that but I always been too stubborn to listen.'' She came up to Kate and Mj and gave them a huge.

''The both of you are so much like your Father, stubborn is great since you'll refuse to give up.''

''Hopefully it can help your Father...''

.

OoO

.

''Just in time, Rookie.'',Kate walked in wonder what the commotion was about she notice the rest standing in their positions getting the news so she deiced to joined them and started to listen to get answers.

''Locals inform me on strange sounds coming deep of Marine Cave.'',Barlow explained.''And I can't help but feel this leads back to the Pokémon Attack when, Nature was just a student.'' Everyone continued to listen to the case. ''Personally, I wouldn't sent our Rookie to handle this,''He began, ''But since her job clearly states to investigate of all the situations involving noise and wave levels and to put a stop to it, so I have to let her go.''

''Just in case, something goes down I think Crawford should go with you.''The two took a glance at each other.

''You better not slow me down.''Kate smirked.

''Hey, I'm pretty sure I can keep up with a teenager.''He countered back.

Kate went ahead trying to prove her worth, Crawford tired to catch up to her but she was too fast. Kate went ahead down the stairs focusing too much on getting into the cave, Crawford stopped.''I know I'm forgetting something...''Crawford trailed off; trying to remember. But Kate's yell made this memory click.

''What the hell!?''

''Oh, I forgot.''He simply said,''Watch out for the Shellos goo.''

Kate found herself on her back of the beach with slim all over her Ranger Uniform. She looked back at Crawford with a growl,''Crawford...''

''What?''

Kate got up and got her staff out and which he called it a, 'Metal stick.' She seemed to get bigger and bigger in his point of view and the part that made him wanted to scream is when he saw the fire in her eyes dying of thirst for blood, Crawford's blood.

''Oh,_ Shit.''_

.

OoO

.

After a lot of beating and chasing the duo finally ended up in Marine Cave. The two took two full steps into the cave and the noise made Kate's ear drums bleed, it drove her insane. She looked around and she could barley made out the Zubat that was heading towards her way. She acting before she was attacked and captured it, but...her relationship didn't get through. The Zubat looked around confused and rushed out to leave the cave.

''You did captured it right, right?''

''I normally captured it like any other.'' She looked back out of the cave, ''It was strange because it completely ignored my calls...that's never happened to me before.''

They went even deeper into the cave and saw a shiny red spinning machine and surrounding it were the cave Pokémon. Getting closer it made Kate felt like she was going to throw up,''Kelly are you ok?'' She glanced up in up.''Aren't you feeling sick?''She asked in disbelief, he wasn't showing signs on the noise affecting him in any way, what there something wrong with him?

''Nope, just a bit dizzy.''He looked at the red machine,''Do you think this is causing them to act weird?''

''I know it, it hurts and I think they are in the same pain.'',He looked at the machine,''Ok, I understand how can we break it?''

''I don't know why but 2 water might do the trick...''Something is screaming at her, it was a voice? Was she losing it?

''What gives you that idea?''

''I don't know. I just have a feeling. So come on we need to help them!''She knew she needed to get out of the room, she ran to the room ahead and saw no one was being affective up a level,''I guess it out of range.''

''There's a Gastrodon, in that cave but...''Kate looked where Crawford looked and it was blocked by a huge bolder. Kate heard a Nosepass near by and took off, getting deeper in the cave, she was fast enough to avoid any wondering Zubats and get around the Shellos slim again, she had to learn that lesson the hard way but she finally spotted the Nosepass. She really didn't enough time to persuade the Pokémon so she did it the way the Rangers did; by capturing. She rushed back to the bolder and told Nosepass to use its move.

''Great, we're in!''Crawford cheered.

Kate rushed in only to slip into the goo again,''What the hell!?''

''Let me guess, Gastrodon is the evolve form of Shellos.''

''Yup.''

''Shit!''Kate cured as she wiped it of her clothes. Crawford looked down and did the shame on you thing.''Now, now that's no type of language for a young lady.''

''Shut up, Crawford before I get the staff.'' He stopped and gave her a hand up along with a grin.

Crawford offered to help with the capture but Kate launched it out and captured it in no time flat. They rushed out to see and feel the horrible misery of the red machine,

''Get rid of that thing Gastrodon.'' The Pokémon did exactly as asked and destroyed it to the point that it didn't work. They were about a few feet away from it but they felt the blast in the air. Kate sighed in relief that the noise was over as she went on her knees to take a deep breath. The rest of the Pokémon snapped out of it and danced around Kate to show their way to thank her then ran off.

''Good job, but I guess it's still there...Maybe we should take it back to the base and have a further look at it.'' He got his grip on the thing and tired to pull it but it didn't even move an inch. He let go and tired to catch his breath,''I think I need help, come on Kelly!''

Kate got up and rolled up her sleeves,''You're lucky they trained me so hard at academy, heck I'm the same strength as Barlow!''

She tugged on it, she was able to move it but just by a bit,''Um, Hello? I could use some help.'' He came next to her and tried to pull it out along with her, but even with their combine strengths they still weren't able to move it so far. They continued but since the unsecured wires they were shocked leaving their fingers with a burn. Kate told Crawford to stop when she saw how much pain he was going through.

''Maybe we need back up...''He sat down as he lend on the wall looking through his Styler.

''Yeah, Barlow could be of help.''

''Barlow? Oh no, someone that's stronger, this person beat Barlow in 3 seconds flat.''

''Well I guess that would be more helpful in our situation.''

''You go on ahead, I'll wait for the strongest person in the region.'' Kate agreed as she rushed out of the cave and being able to see the sun's bright light and feel that gentle breeze coming from the horizon. She took her time to get to the base, she hasn't went this slow for a while. Especially when she around Keith, he'll make everything a competition. Wait...why is she thinking of Keith right now? Sure she misses him but that will never work; their friendship. That goodbye was final even it hurt a lot.

Kate was making her way up the stairs but out of no where Big Bertha came rushing in; bumping into Kate sending her a few feet back.

''Oh, I apologize for no paying attention. I hope that you can forgive my wrong doing, Madam.''

Big Bertha laughed,''Well aren't you a gentleman and a handsome one at that. It's alright it was my fault for running into you. It's just Crawford called me out here but I don't know why exactly...''

So she was the strongest person in the region? Kate smirked, she hope that she could give her some pointers in the future. It would really help increase her capability on her future missions.

''You should have seen my husband's face, he thought that I was going on a date. But I told him I was, ha it serves him right!'' She was a laugh. Kate's sweatdropped and didn't say anything. They both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

''Well wasn't that interesting, little guy.''Kate told her Pachirisu. Her Pachirisu got mad and gave a shock to Kate giving her a warning.

''Ok, Ok lady! I meant lady alright!?''

.

OoO

.

Kate walked in and the rest started to clap for her, she flashed a grin before meeting up with the leader.

''I got the full report from Crawford on the situation. As leader and for great excellence it's a mission clear. Good job rookie.'' Kate cheered as she had her first official mission completed. The rest gave her a confused look, that's when Kate finally spoke out,''What?''

''Aren't you gonna do your pose?''Elaine asked wiping the grease from her face. Kate gave a face palm on herself, she forgot didn't she? She got in the middle and showed the rest on her worked on pose, and may I just say it was amazing but it gave Kate an embarrassed blush as she giggled.

''Before I forget, I will promote you to Rank 1.''

Another awkward ranger pose later, Luana came up and handed Kate a newspaper.

''It looks like your friend is making a name for himself.'' She glanced at the paper to see Keith running towards a Gyarados with a Buizel by his side. Kate knew that Gyarados, it made her smile that it was ok because of Keith. She gave the newspaper back to Luana.

''Since he's getting all the attention, don't you want to get some fame?''

Kate nodded her head,''Remember I'm a undercover spy, I don't need that fame just for the people I love to be proud of me.''

''Did someone tell you that?''

''Actually yes, it was my Father...he shown me a lot, like to be happy and showing love...I really never listen to him a lot, but I can change that now right?''

''Of course, growing up is to show change! That's what it's all about!''

''Thanks Luana.''Kate gave a huge to her to show her thanks and a bit of comfort because of her Father.

.

OoO

.

About 7 minutes later a boom came from the front of the base, Kate shot right up from her bed and rushed out to see was going on. And what she saw was everyone surrounding the red machine with their mouths dropped, especially the leader's.

''You mean to tell me that your just tossed it on your shoulder and brought it here with out breaking a sweat?!''Barlow exclaimed and he looked for the 7th time at the machine. Crawford explained to the rest of the base what this thing could do when it's powered on, the rest were completely shocked by it's power.

''That's just horrible...''Luan said a bit terrified of it. Kate took a glance at Elaine who held may various of tools from her tool box and had this crazed look in her eyes, she knew that this wasn't normal.

''Must...dismantle...it.''She said as she grown hypnotize.

''Please someone hold her back before she kills someone!''Crawford shrieked as she ran behind Luana for protection. Kate ran behind her and went up top of her holding her down with her arms dangerously close to being twisted and snapped.

''I'll take care of her, I dealt with many people like her.''

''Let go, before I kill, someone. Like Crawford.''Her voice was very low that held a growl and a demonic voice.

''Why me!''Crawford cried.

''But I want to take it apart!''Elaine whined. Barlow sighed.

''We know, but we need Professor Hastings to analyzes it first before we can do anything.''Elaine whined once again,''But he's all the way in Fiore!''

''We already contacted him and he'll be here in 4 business days.''

''NO I WANT HIM HER **NOW!'' **She yelled as she tired to struggle out of Kate's grasp.

''Everyone I think we should sleep in, we all need the rest.'' He looked down at Elaine.'' We need to take turns watching Elaine.''

.

OoO

.

Kate jumped on her bed and sighed deeply, she just had to give the full, very detail report back to her agency. The thing she was getting stressed was they she haven't gotten any Intel on her Father. She got on her laptop and looked through her pictures to see many from her childhood and the ones about 6 months ago. She gave a sad smile to them, she missed him so much.

''**KELLY WE NEED YOUR HELP- OH SHIT SHE'S GOT THE FLAMETHROWER! Does she know about the- SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE BOTTON!''**

Kate sighed as she got her suit on as rushed out the door, this is how normal things get around here.

.

**I finally finished! I was almost finished till I got of it half deleted two days ago then I just did it right now! Anyways I hope you like the chapter and please send a review, I love to hear form you guys!**


End file.
